


Broke

by FeatheredParrot



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredParrot/pseuds/FeatheredParrot
Summary: Beginning right after the death of beloved family and friends, how are the boys able to recover?(Begins almost immediately after season 12, episode 23).





	Broke

So overwhelmed. So helpless. So emotional. So choked up. He couldn't help the way his throat began to choke him. The way his eyes stung as he fiercely fought back tears. The way his knees gave in, as if his burdens were too much to support anymore. His angel’s eyes were so empty. Clouded with a white musk. Dean hadn't even noticed when Sam left. He barely even registered the heavy footsteps. He could feel himself begin to grow numb as he wrenched his gaze towards the heavens. Why didn't anyone stop this?  _ Family always ends in blood.  _ Dean gave out a broken gasp as two hands lifted him from the ground and dragged him away from Castiel. 

“ No. Nononono! “ He struggled, he couldn't just leave him. After everything he'd done for them. For him. 

“ Dean, please! We have t- “  **Shhhr** **_rreeeeeeeee-KAKOOM_ **

 

 

 

 

Sam slowly awoke, letting in a stuttered breath of air. 

_ Dean. _

His lashes fluttered as he strained to crack his eyes open. The sky was gray and recoiled in large wispy waves. His ribs ached at each and every breath, giving out pains of protest as Sam sat up. Dean was strewn against his bent knees. The world rushed around him as he tried to focus on his brother’s breathing. 

“ De- “ Sam gave a sharp intake of air as his body was wracked by coughing. It fucking hurt. 

_ Get up and stop being a bitch about it, Winchester!  _ Sam hissed in anger and ignored a stab of sudden pain as he continued to move. It felt like his bones were replaced with fucking concrete. 

Sam dug his nails into his palms, swallowed and tried again. “ Dean. “ He let out a breathy laugh, his cheeks were wet and he could swear it wasn't raining. “ Dean. C’mon, y’gotta get up. “ Sam slurred. His vision was going blurry and he hadn't even taken a step yet.  _ How pathetic are you?  _ Sam tilted his head in agreement and gingerly began to push Dean from his lap. 

“ S’my? “ Sam slowly rose both of them to their feet after a few minutes of struggle before he answered.

“ Dean. “ Silence. “ Dean! “ His brother groaned and stumbled out of his grasp. Sam turned the other way as Dean began to wretch and hurl against a nearby tree. He really wish he hadn't. The whole house was destroyed. What was left was scorched with smoke. Sam’s watchful gaze came to an abrupt stop as he stared down at what used to be a body.  _ Cas. _ He bit down on his tongue and willed away whatever tears he had. They needed to get out of there.

 

 

 

 

Dean’s throat burned with stomach acid as he spit out abandoned chunks. The world was spinning around him.  _ Get out of here, my ass!  _ He wouldn't be able to stop strangling the tree, nonetheless move his  _ useless _ legs without  _ fucking falling.  _ He sluggishly wiped crap out of his stinging eyes and tried to scan in the area in a weak attempt at a try of stability.

“ Dean. “ Shit. Sam looked like utter crap. “ Thanks Dean. “ What- “ Dean, shut the hell up. We need to leave. “ 

Oh, alright. “ ‘Kay. “ He could do that for Sammy. For Sam. Dean dragged out his car keys. What was he forgetting? The keys slipped from his grasp into Sam’s hands. Sick realization washed over him. 

“  Cas. “ He could give less fucks about everything else. Dean felt dread build in his stomach.  _ Cas’ gone. _ He stumbled from the tree, a slight, numbed pain pierced into his hands. He had to find Cas. 

That he did. Dean froze and stared down in utter horror. The charred corpse below him had started to decay as maggots visibly helped themselves to the smoked flesh.

“ Dean. “ He turned away, his eyes were hot and wet. After everything he's ever seen, that has  to be the worst. “ Shit! Dean! “ Dean slowly looked up at Sam, who was already rushing toward him. “ Let's go, Dean. Let's go. “ He stared up at Sam as his brother hurried him in the direction of the Impala. Sam’s expression carried a similar terrified look as he turned away from the angel. The angel they failed the save. 

 

 

 

 

He should've been with Dean. Shouldn't have left him. 

“ Dean. “ His brother looked so small, so broken as they faced each other. “ Shit, Dean! “ Directly behind Dean was Castiel, barely a few inches.  _ Fuck.  _ “ Let's go, Dean. Let's go. “ Sam’s heart fought between the speed of panic or the slow beat of heaviness. He sprinted toward Dean and wrapped himself around him. Sam gripped his shoulder and pushed them up and forward. He let out a shuddered breath and cast a hesitate glance behind them. All his breath left him. Sam’s head snapped forward and made the few final steps toward Baby. He was on autopilot. He couldn't get them out of here if he felt. He couldn't afford to feel at the moment. Everything soon blurred as they hit the road. Both night and rain had began to fall as he rolled into Jody’s driveway. Sam felt as the purr of the engine halted and presented only the quiet tapping of raindrops. He wiped his eyes with his palms and looked at Dean with a heavy heart. Dean hadn't said a word the whole trip. He just stared on with glassy eyes. A sense of urgency kicked in as lights flickered on from the house. Sam rasped out a sigh and slowly began to unbuckle himself, sweeping his hair out of his face. 

“ Dean. “ He croaked and warily observed his older brother. No response. “ Dean, just a little longer. Alright? “ Dean lifted his head and looked up. His eyes weren't just glossy, but they were void of any emotions. His movements were slow and without any thought. Dean had checked out. 

 

Jody was already out the door before they exited the Impala.  _ You shouldn't have come here.  _ Sam strained as he took Dean’s weight.  _ Burden burden burden.  _ He couldn't deal with these bullshit thoughts right now. 

“ Sam? Dean? What-. “ Jody took one glance and her jaws clamped shut. She took place next to Dean and helped carry him in. Jody eventually dragged them into the living room and dumped them on the couch. Sam leaned back, his breath was caught in his throat. The springs creaking under his weight. He dared to look at Dean. Dean looked so small, but his face gave no emotions. Sam slid down. Mom, Castiel, Eileen… They almost lost Jody. It’s all their fault. His fault. He rasped in a few breaths before he let out a broken sob.  _ Stop crying! _ But they’re gone. All gone. His nails dug into his palms and he curled up. 

_ Family always ends in blood. _

**Author's Note:**

> Should I finish it? I really only made it because I can't/couldn't wait for season 13 hahA.


End file.
